The Written Word
by Draiq
Summary: Sam and Dean are stuck in the middle of nowhere, and bored out of their minds. That is, until Sam finds out that 'Supernatural' is now being hosted online for free, and people are...commenting? Wincest D/s , humour, interactive, eventual lemon, M
1. Blood Ties

Hiya peeps!

Okay, so this popped into my head…and I just HAD to do it XD

Okay, so this story is set quite a while after the boys have a run in with 'the prophet chuck' in episode 18 of season four, but there are no real spoilers. I know their lives were very…well let's say 'eventful' at that point in the story, but just imagine that everything has worked out, and the two of them are back on the job just like normal.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be. Quit rubbing it in my face.

**88888988888**

**The Written Word Has Never Sounded So Sweet**

Sam sighed as he sifted through webpage after webpage; they were stuck in some godforsaken hole, with two tires out and no job to occupy their time. The proper tires for the Impala had been ordered by the local mechanic, but they wouldn't arrive for another week, a fact that had both Sam and Dean sorely annoyed.

Dean was flat on his back on one of the hotel beds, his eyes lazily following the erratically spinning blade of the ceiling fan. The two shared the space in silence, the dim heat filling the room with its muggy compression.

Sam sighed as he scrolled through the sites in front of him, before stopping at one that caught his interest.

**Supernatural: Read Free Online!**

It had been a while since their run in with Chuck, and Sam was interested to see just how much further along the books had crept. Obviously now that they were no longer being published, Chuck had decided to make a website and host them for free.

More than a little nervous, Sam clicked the link.

He clicked the last novel and started as he realised it entailed their last hunt; a hunt they had only finished three days ago. The detail was immaculate, right down to the way the kraken had wrapped itself around the car, and in the process blown two of the tires with its barb tipped tentacles.

Sam read on as the story recounted the beast withdrawing its barbs after that, and how Dean had stood on the hood of the car with a shotgun in his hands.

"_Dean had had enough, the screeching noise of air rapidly escaping tires had broken his last nerve. Tearing the shotgun out of his bewildered brother's hands, Dean advanced unafraid on the monster half dragged out of the lake, its many tentacles wrapped around the Impala as it used it for purchase. Flicking the shotgun open Dean released the cartridges, sliding new ones in without the need to look as he flicked the barrel closed again, his eyes never leaving the bloodshot ones that were trained on his face._

_Putting one of his long legs out he stepped up onto the hood of the Impala easily, his gaze unwavering as he pulled the shotgun to his shoulder, "get the fuck away from my car." He hissed, before sliding his finger home._

_The gun shot once, twice. Within seconds Dean had it at his shoulder again, new shells locked and loaded as he blasted them straight into the quivering mass of the beast's gelatinous head. Blood splattered him angrily with red, but he didn't stop. Crack after crack reverberated around the lake as Dean mercilessly shot the kraken into a pile of shattered and bloody meat._

_With another step Dean was on the roof, and with a heavy booted foot he kicked the gnarled mass of bloody flesh from the top of his car. Hissing triumphantly, he threw the shotgun aside, and turned back to his brother._

"_Well, I think we can ascertain shotgun bullets _will_ work against a kraken." He grinned cheekily._

_Sam simply sighed, 'yes Dean, okay you were right! Jesus, just get off the damn car will you?" "_

"You're looking pretty intense over there Sammy" Dean's voice startled Sam out of his daze, his eyes shifting blearily from the screen back to his brother. "Huh?" he rubbed his eyes, "oh yeah! Did you know Chuck has started putting the Supernatural novels online? I was just reading the latest one, it's pretty extreme."

Dean looked a little interested, but didn't make the effort to get up, "so it should be, we are extreme people!" he grinned.

Sam ignored him and turned back to the page. Realising that he had finished the novel (it ended as they were joking over ordering new tires) Sam noticed that the scroller at the side of the page was only half way down. Scrolling further down he noticed that people has submitted 'reviews'.

With a half interested, half wary smile, he continued on down the page.

"_**Oh my god, isn't Dean dreamy! Carver Edlund you make my day every time you post a new novel! Please bring us another one soon!"**_

Sam sighed heavily, of _course _she thought Dean was dreamy. He shook his head, where had constructive criticism gone? Telling an author that their characters were dreamy was practically redundant.

His eyes slid back to the screen.

"_**My my, isn't Dean protective of his baby?!"**_ Sam groaned; he could practically _hear_ the squeal of the fangirl's voice in his head. "_**God I'm so jealous of that car! It seems to be the only thing he gets worked up over…well that and Sam of course. Please write more!!!!!"**_

Well that stopped Sam in his tracks. He rolled the thought around in his head and decided that the girl was right; Dean would probably protect him similarly to the car, if it came down to it.

A warm flood of some kind of feeling seeped down through Sam's body, and he frowned at himself questioningly, before continuing.

"_**Ooo, he was splattered with blood again!!! Oh I love it when that happens! Like to Johnny Depp in all of his movies! I bet Dean looks **_**sooo good**_** all covered in blood! Edlund my love, please don't leave us hanging!**_

Sam spluttered openly at that one; how could being splattered with blood make someone seem _hot_?! Without his bidding his mind flashed back to the dark night at the lake; his brother stood angrily on the car, lightning crackling above him as he blew their enemy into oblivion, the blood of his conquest hitting his moonlit skin as he stepped closer, driving everything but his bloodlust back.

Oh…okay…maybe he could see it.

Sam let out a loud squeak as he realised his stomach was doing flip-flops and his brain was fizzling quietly in his skull. Swallowing the knot at the back of his throat he turned his eyes away from the screen, focusing on the broken TV not too far in front of him, and forcing himself to realise that he was just seeing Dean how everyone else was, and that it really shouldn't be making his stomach want to crawl out through his ears.

Dean sat up slowly, his eyes focused on Sam's stricken face, "what is it Sammy?" he asked worriedly, "you don't look so good?"

Sam startled violently, and stuttered a bit, before finally getting something out, "oh it's nothing, I was just a little surprised at how close behind us these stories are. Not to mention, it's kind of weird that people are reading and commenting on our personal lives."

Dean's eyes lit up, "commenting eh?"

Sam groaned; _ooops…_

Dean was up within seconds, his hands rested on the chair back and before Sam knew it his older brother was leaning over him to look intently at the screen. Sam turned his head to look at the other, but realised it was a mistake as soon as he realised that the smooth expanse of Dean's neck was right beside his lips.

Forcing himself to look back at the screen, he waited for Dean to finish. The older of the two read quietly for a few minutes, before snorting. "This chick thinks I look hot splattered in blood?!" he shook his head, "dude, it takes so much effort and scrubbing to get blood off!"

Sam saw red.

_Blood red, running down an expanse of silken skin, following the contours of the elaborately muscled body as rivulets of water washed over it._

Sam gasped ad he startled violently, practically falling from his place on the chair as he scrabbled to get out from beneath Dean's presence.

Dean looked at his brother questioningly.

Sam felt like a deer caught in the headlights, his face rapidly heating up as he realised what he had been thinking. Quickly he headed for the door. "it's too hot in here, I'm going for a walk." The door slammed behind him before Dean had a chance to say anything.

The older man looked startled, but shrugged; he was used to his brother being weird.

Settling into the now free seat, Dean continued to read.

**88888988888**

Hehehe, well there you go! Now for the special treat of this story!

I wanted to make this story a little interactive, so I'm giving you guys a choice to help out! Think of any hunt the boys have been on (or make up your own) and in your review write what you think about either or both of them, or help me out a whole bunch and tell me the little things you've noticed about their relationship in the show that points to them liking each other!

If I pick you, your review (or the relevant parts of it) will be included in the story! XD (along with your name of course)

So please leave a review! I'll love you forever if you do!


	2. Bonding Moments

Hiya peeps!

Back again with another chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Also, the second review in this chapter belongs to _**Jacob Jackson**_, who was kind enough to review XD

**88888988888**

Dean's eyes scanned the page absently as he read over the details of a hunt a few weeks back; he had to admit, Chuck was on the ball. Everything he wrote was perfect, down to the last drop of blood, and he must have been churning out the writing quickly to be this close behind them.

_Sam sighed quietly, "Dean, we've had this conversation before, I don't care how much you try and argue about it, I'm not letting you go on a salt and burn alone when I could just as easily come with you."_

_Dean groaned, "Come on Sammy! I'm a big boy, I don't need you coming along every time, and I'd like to do my own thing once in a while. Quit cramping my style."_

_Sam rolled his eyes, "Come off it Dean, all you want to do is go out on some adrenaline rush without me there to make it all clinical for you; I'm not going to enable your violence addiction."_

_Dean frowned, "Now who's the one who needs to come off it? What kind of sick freak do you think I am?"_

_Dean paused for a second before mumbling, "Don't answer that."_

Dean rolled his eyes; why did Sam always have to be such a prissy-boy about everything? A comment caught his eyes, and he read it slowly, his smile stiffening as he did.

"_**Poor Sam, all he's trying to do is look out for Dean, why can't his brother see that?"**_

Dean growled; he most certainly did not need looking after! But the thought of Sam worrying about him was slightly...appealing? He shook his head; no, that couldn't be right.

_Sam handed Dean some more shells, "this is the last of them Dean, we've got to wrap this up."_

_Dean nodded, blood trickling down his neck from where he'd been slammed against the wall, "Don't worry, I got this."_

_Standing with their shoulders together, the two brothers gazed about them calmly, shotguns at the ready. Suddenly a spirit was before them, shrieking as it lunged at Sam, the ghostly woman clawed at his chest as she threw him back, sending him crashing through the thin wall behind him._

_Dean growled, shooting the spirit it burst apart, before disappearing. Clambering through the break in the wall after his brother, he was met with the putrid stench of decay that he knew so well._

_Sam pulled himself from a pile of dried limbs and groaned, "I think we've found the mutilated and dried corpses..."_

_Dean grimaced, "alright then, let's get these babies burnt."_

_The brothers drenched the dried meat with kerosene, before sprinkling salt over the remains. Just as Dean was about to set the piles alight, the spirit returned, throwing them both against the floor so that their backs met the concrete painfully. She shrieked and clawed at them, before Dean managed to pull the gun to him, and release the last shell straight into her face._

_She shrieked and disappeared, and Sam lunged for the lighter, flicking it into the piles of human remains and watching as the flames burnt hungrily._

_Dean gasped and fell back, a relieved sigh falling from his lips, "well thank god that's over."_

_Sam laughed and fell back with him, a deep sigh ripping from his lungs as he bathed in the afterglow of a job well done._

_They led in companionable silence, until Sam sighed and said, "why do the female spirits always have the need to rip my chest to shreds?"_

_Dean snickered, before out and out laughing, curling onto his side so that he could gasp out his answer between chuckles, "you're just too pretty, I bet they can't stand it!"_

_Sam hissed, "Jerk."_

"_Bitch"_

_Dean grinned and stood slowly, the hot fire at his back warming him, along with the alarmingly acrid smell of burning flesh. Holding out his hand he pulled Sam to his feet before surveying the damage, "you don't look too bad there Sammy, we'll get you back to the car and fix those cuts up in no time."_

Dean smiled; that had been a good hunt. His eyes trailed down the page further, taking in the comments written at the bottom with almost fear.

"_**I think the brothers are really good at having those tender bonding moments... moments when they find comfort with each other." - **__Jacob Jackson_

Dean sputtered, say what?

He felt an odd stirring in his gut and growled; that was just plain stupid. Sam and he never bonded, and Dean was most certainly _not_ tender. Although come to think of it, Sam was always quite tender, and the two did seem to get along well, most especially when they were recovering; a time that Dean realised was spent caring for each other.

He scrunched up his nose; that was just too much to think about.

He was startled from his contemplation as Sam opened the motel door, sliding in quietly and huffily sitting down on his bed; the farthest from the door.

Dean tracked his brother with his eyes, and was met with a huffy, "what?" for his trouble. Shrugging, he turned back to the computer.

"_**Oh my god! Dean called Sam pretty! I knew it! I knew it all along that he liked him! Sam is too pretty for Dean **_**not**_** be in love with!"**_

Dean jumped back from the computer, a stricken look on his face as he gasped like a fish. Okay, that was just plain wrong!

His gaze slid slowly over to Sam, who was led on his bed glowering at the ceiling, and his eyes idly took in the long curves of his body; the way his legs seemed to go on forever, and his chest swelled invitingly with each indrawn breath.

Startling violently Dean cast his gaze back to the computer, hurriedly telling himself that he most certainly did _not _agree with the anonymous reviewer on whether or not Sam was 'pretty.'

The idea that he could be in love with his own brother was just plain ludicrous, and he scowled openly at the comment that seemed to call him a liar.

"Dean, what are you looking at?"

Dean jumped slightly, before looking over to Sam, "huh? Oh, nothing, just some of the comments written about us."

Sam's eyes seemed to grow more angry, "yeah, like what?"

Dean laughed before looking back at a previous comment, "get this, this person says 'I think the brothers are really good at having those tender bonding moments... moments when they find comfort with each other.' Can you believe that?"

Sam's face darkened noticeably, as well as turning a slight shade of pink that had Dean's eyebrow rising in suspicion, "people are crazy Dean, they'll think whatever the hell they want to."

Dean nodded, before turning back to the screen, "yeah, you've got that right! Can you believe practically every person on this site thinks we're in love with each other? How blind can you get?"

Sam choked on a mouthful of water he was trying to drink as Dean's words reached him, and coughed and sputtered as he tried to ease himself out of it, "yeah I know...it's totally crazy."

Sam rubbed at the back of his neck as he tried to stop the flush from creeping up his cheeks, "everyone seems to think everything we say to each other has some kind of hidden meaning. To them, practically everything we say is flirting."

Now it was Dean's turn to cough on water as he grimaced and nodded, "yeah, you could say that."

Sam chuckled, "their favourite is when we call each other names. For some reason, they love the whole Bitch and Jerk thing."

Dean's eyes blew wide, his head suddenly filling with all of the comments he could practically _see_ about the hidden meaning that could or could not be behind those words. "Ahh, yeah..."

Sam eyed his brother, "are you okay Dean? You're looking a little red?"

Dean shook his head, "nah I'm fine, perfectly fine!" he put down his glass before closing the computer, "I think I'll go have a shower before bed."

Sam nodded as his brother left the room, before looking back to the computer; it couldn't hurt to have one more look...

**88888988888**

Well there you go!

You know how it goes! Review with something I can use and you'll see it in the next chapter, each review credited to their owner of course!

_You've made it this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


End file.
